Caminata en círculos
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Lenalee sigue siendo la misma, lo malo es que los demás no, por decir: Lavi decidió sacarse su máscara, Kanda ya no odia, - tanto, - al mundo entero, y Allen... ¿Qué está pasando con Allen?/ Allena


**_Pareja: _**_Allena. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

— Lenalee.

Esperaba otra cosa, no sabe qué, - tal vez algo más extravagante, - pero solo se encuentra con un saludo, no seco, pero no tan al estilo del chico efusivo que venía conociendo desde hace tanto, - o al menos, al que conocía hace unos seis años, - pero ella sonríe, con la misma destreza que antes, - o sea, sus labios se expanden un poquito hacia arriba, y no hay dientes sobresaliendo, solo eso, y los ojos un poco entrecerrados, y los hoyuelos, formándose de forma bonita en las mejillas, ese tipo de sonrisas, - y dice en respuesta:

— Lavi, gracias por venir a recogerme.

— Nah, hoy trabajaré temprano, venir a recogerte hará que vaya con menos sueño, — sonrió, en un acto similar al de hace años, solo que ahora, parece, las sonrisas de Lavi ya no son tan grandes, y se nota de forma mucho más rápida, que no son del todo sinceras, — ven a desayunar a mi casa, Yuu también está ahí para saludarte.

Ella se siente conmovida con ello, - Kanda movió su trasero, por cuenta propia, con la sola razón de saludarla después de años sin contacto, y eso es hermoso si conoces el carácter del chico, - sonríe un poco más, y en un acto inconsciente se alisa el cabello con su propia mano, intentando que su cabello despeinado, no lo esté tanto. Lenalee no ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, - siquiera en sentimientos, - y teme que lo que una vez conocía sí. El miedo no puede evitar acrecentarse, cuando Lavi ya no la ve como antes, - ojo sagaz, que sigue todo movimiento, y que delata, algún día él deseaba cazarla, - no, él está hablando de cosas banales, mientras su ojo está fijo en su celular, tal vez leyendo un mensaje, llevándola a su automóvil, y ella en cierto sentido está feliz de que él haya superado ese "crush", ya que nunca quiso corresponderle, y aún con los años no sentía deseo alguno, pero piensa en "él", y se pregunta si ha cambiado. Si sigue siendo el mismo, si ahora sería algo más simple meterle en la cabeza que con ella tenía una oportunidad. Él era tan inaccesible, tan difícil de tratar, tan…

— Hey, Lena, estas soñando despierta, hemos llegado al auto, y lo siento, pero tú debes subir por cuenta propia, — Lavi bromea, y los cabellos rojos relucen ante la intensidad solar.

La china no puede evitar hacer una mueca, algo tierna, una expresión simplemente de ella, - tampoco tomada en cuenta, por cierto, - y abre la puerta de la movilidad, se sienta en el asiento, y como la chica cuidadosa que es, se abrocha el cinturón, poniéndose erguida en donde estaba sentada, - esa elegancia envidiable que antes poseía, aún presente, - y ve a Lavi sentarse en el asiento de conductor.

— ¿Nos vamos?, — él preguntó.

Ella solo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, accediendo.

-o-

Ahora todo es un poco diferente. Pero… en el fondo debe ser igual, intenta convencerse.

Kanda estaba sentado en la mesa, tomando un poco de té, - lo más seguro té verde, - de un vaso, con el ceño fruncido, - como siempre, - y sigue teniendo esos ojos corto-punzantes, que te hacen pensar en escribir tu testamento lo más pronto posible, solo que también ha cambiado, él ya no es el chico de facciones tan delicadas que rozan la belleza femenina, ahora sus rasgos son más duros, marcados, está más que segura, él está feliz con ese regalo dado con los años. Lenalee consta con un solo vistazo que le sigue gustando, - en todo el sentido, - tal y como antes. No dice nada, - al menos no en ese aspecto, - pero sí corre como una niña pequeña, y se lanza a abrazarlo, a pesar de que él no es un hombre de abrazos, no le importa que él no corresponda, más bien solo se queja en palabras bajas, poco audibles, que apenas y llegan a sus oídos. Con esta añoranza de abrazarlo saciada, decide que está feliz, y que ese día es hermoso.

— Tanto tiempo sin verte, — exclama, está a punto de llorar, pero no desea hacer el ridículo.

Kanda gruñe, y con cierta delicadeza, - bueno, no, no tanto así, pero no fue brusco, - la separa de sí, la ve a los ojos, como tantas veces antes, y dice:

— Tú no has cambiado nada.

Y ella lo sabe, lo hace, y no sabe si tiene vergüenza de ello, o es feliz con aquello. Es mejor no pensar en esto, tal vez mañana, o un día donde no se sienta flotar replanté el tema para ella.

— ¿Por qué a mí no me abrazaste?, — Lavi se queja desde la entrada, dejando las maletas en el suelo, — me siento poco querido, — dramatiza.

Lenalee ríe por primera vez en el día, Kanda bufa y se sienta en la mesa, vuelve a dar otro sorbo a su bebida, Lavi en cambio sigue sonriendo, y se va a la cocina, al poco tiempo regresa con otras dos tazas en manos.

— Té, ¿verdad?, recuerdo que te gustaba.

Ella asiente, y agarra el vaso. La bebida está caliente, así que sopla un poco para enfriarlo, no hay el resultado que quiere e igual se quema los labios, para después arrugarlos molesta con la bebida, que deja en la mesa, reposando, mientras enfría, y entonces pregunta una peculiaridad que notó desde que llegó. Una falta obvia que ella no puede dejar pasar.

— ¿Por qué no vino Allen-kun?

Kanda sigue con la vista en su vaso, en la mesa, y Lavi sonríe como un niño bueno, - el cual no es, - para después despeinarse los cabellos con una mano.

— En realidad… bueno, no sé lo que pasó entre él y Yuu, creo que simplemente decidieron que se odian, y no podían cambiarlo, — jugó con la cucharilla, que estaba en la mesa, — y yo… nos peleamos, un poco, demasiado feo como para arreglarlo, y no hablo con él por varios años.

Esta no es una noticia que ella quería, y siente que su mundo de pura felicidad se desvanece, y cae sin precedentes. No puede ser que haya pasado eso, no puede ser que Allen, justo Allen, el ser más pasivo de ese grupo, - Lavi no lo era, ya que este era un ser horripilante, con lengua venenosa, cada vez que quería - haya sido dejado a un lado por estos dos. Allen era un buen chico, un buen chico muy solitario por una mala suerte aberrante que le perseguía, se sintió molesta, y prontamente explotó, - no, nada podía ser feliz, si veía una injusticia dada a sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso? Dejar de hablar con Allen es…

— ¡No sabes lo que pasó!, — Lavi se defendió rápidamente, no sonriendo, más bien parecía molesto, — lo siento, de verdad, yo… creo que es tarde, me iré a trabajar, — se levantó, y agarró un maletín que estaba puesto encima de un sillón, — ¿te quedarás toda la mañana aquí?

Lenalee que tenía arrugado el entrecejo, y estaba otro tanto sorprendida, negó con la cabeza, y él simplemente asintió.

— Bien, Lenalee, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame, para eso están los amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

— Y qué…

— Adiós.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta de forma fuerte y estruendosa. Ella sintió los labios temblar, y su mirada acusadora se enfocó en Kanda, quien también la enfrentó.

— Ya, déjalo.

— Pero…

— No vale la pena.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, y Lenalee pronto se arrepintió de no ir directo a un hotel. Enfurruñada murmuró:

— Son de lo peor.

* * *

Bien, explico, esta historia está centrada en un tema central que es común, pero quise tocar, el: "Deja las cosas pasar", "El pasado es solo eso: pasado". La trama de la historia en sí es más densa que la de mi primer Allena, ya que no solo será romance, sino que tendrá otros temas, muchos de reflexión de los propios personajes.

Así mismo hago advertencias, habrá violencia, escenas con sangre, - aunque dudo mucho que tortura, y esas cosas, no me sale,- angustia a morir, y... - tengo miedo al anunciar esto, - BL, o sea, tocaré de forma superficial, - no se preocupen, no se traumaran, verán siquiera un beso, - el tema de la homosexualidad. Espero que a pesar de todo esto, alguien me lea, - no seamos crueles, - y... eso, jajaja. Hasta otra queridos.


End file.
